I May Be Stupid But I'm Not Dumb
by plasticineking
Summary: Sometimes you just need someone to help you, be you.
1. It's Time

**Pairing:**_ Kurt/Karofsky, Kurt/Blaine – all my fics are Bland...I mean Blaine friendly (that was a little joke, har har), but my heart will belong with Karofsky always.  
><em>**Summary:**_Sometimes you just need someone to help you. Help you __**be **__you.  
><em>**A/N: titles is from the quote by Terry Bradshaw: originally, 'I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid'.**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Be Stupid<br>****But I'm Not Dumb.**

_Chapter One – It's Time._

Dave Karofsky wasn't dumb. Not one bit. He was good at pretending to be dumb, in front of Azimio and in front of all the other kids at school, but the truth was, he was just doing this to get through high-school on top, to make it easier for himself, so that when...not if...he got to college, he could get his degree, become a lawyer, and finally be himself. Only lately, he wasn't so much playing dumb, as actually just...being dumb. It was probably his own fault and in retrospect he could've stopped it ages ago. See, having a secret like Dave's, a secret that weighed down his entire being like an anchor, just made it so much harder to even bother. He used to be good at hiding the secret. Until he _kissed _Kurt Hummel...he saw an escape in him, finally he could let someone know. Of course, he went the complete wrong way about it, at first he bullied this boy until even Dave felt sick at witnessing him physically shake, and then he kisses him, and expects him to … run away with him? Dave couldn't get Kurt's face out of his head, those moments after he kissed him, how scared he looked, how..._disgusted _he looked. He didn't blame him, after seeing Kurt's boyfriend, Dave was no comparison, but after the event that happened that day, Dave struggled to carry on, somehow now living in fear that he could be hurt by the person he had been hurting. When Kurt left, things drifted calmly. He let himself hate himself, let the poison of that hate consume him just a little more daily, and just went around on auto-pilot.

It was two months later, and he yet another test back that told him he failed. It was English and from what he could remember, to become a lawyer, that was definitely something he needed. It was getting to him, silently, the events were getting to him, he had no-one. No-one to talk to; and not just about his sexuality, about his grades slipping too. See, he used to just pretend he failed some classes – he was hardly ever in the same ones with Azimio anyway – but now he walked around with actual paper-proof that he was failing, he felt like it was burning a hole in his bag, then his locker, until he threw it in the bin, but it didn't leave his brain, forever floating there. He needed help, it seemed selfish, but he assumed that redeeming himself, he'd have to learn to accept himself first. He was tired of being a bully, tired of failing tests, tired of pretending to be..._straight._

He walked past the choir room, and heard the glee club singing. That's another thing he hid, the fact he could sing. He used to get pushed by his parents into singing competitions. He wasn't a Rachel Berry, by any standards, but he won more than he lost. He sighed and lugged his bag to his locker. Mr Schue seemed kind of cool. He dropped Spanish, for French a year or two ago, but after the 'Big Game' half-time show, when he gave him that little motivational speech, he did feel like, just for a moment, he could be so much more than he was. But yeah, Mr Schuester seemed like the type of teacher that actually _wanted _to help not felt like they had to do the rounds and pretend. Maybe one day, soon, he'd talk to him. Maybe.

* * *

><p><em>4 months later.<em>

Dave wasn't an expert on blackmail, but that was definitely a form of bullying, right? Kurt had returned to school, and the same day had blackmailed Karofsky, that if he didn't attend some sort of gay-pride meeting, Kurt would tell the school that Dave kissed him. Was this Kurt's payback? He deserved it, he knew, but...he couldn't just, go to a meeting and everything would be funky dory again...not that it ever was before. Dave realized a while back that...he didn't really know, at all, who he was. If...when..._if _he were to come out during his school years...he wouldn't know who to be, he wouldn't know if the out-and-open Dave still liked football and hockey, he didn't know if the happy gay Karofsky liked fashion and singing Lady Gaga and talking endlessly about magazines and how _adorable_ certain boys were. He was so terrified of what he didn't know, that Kurt mentioning going to a meeting, where they talked about this type of thing, both made him pause with fear but have a growing anticipation. He stood staring at his feet, whilst Kurt stood in front of him, he looked up, straight into Kurt's eyes, and asked just one question, "Will you be there, too?"

* * *

><p>It was just an old room, with cliché chairs in a circle and signs like, 'Beat the Drink, Don't let it Beat You,' and, 'Smoking Kills, So Kill The Smoking.' There was some signs there with those multi-colored flags and pictures of two men together, next to two girls together, and a boy and a girl with the words, 'love is love.' He sighed, he had never felt so instantly comforted but so out of place before. Sitting in one of the seats, Kurt, he noticed, sat opposite him. Whilst people gathered, people who Dave had seen around, he was shocked to say the least at some of them, but then he imagined, they were probably shocked, too.<p>

A woman, in her forties, entered, looking flustered but happy none the less. She grabbed a seat and sat at, what Dave would assume, the top of the circle. Right after her, came, of course, Kurt's..._boyfriend. _Okay, so yes, maybe seeing him again might have stirred some jealousy, and at that moment, he longed to be anywhere else. He looked over at Kurt and...the boy who's name he really didn't know, and was shocked when, said boy, gave him what looked to be a reassuring smile.

"We have new members," the woman spoke, it turns out it was the boy-with-no-name's first time here too, she pointed at him, and Dave, and he spoke his name, 'Blaine.' and smiled a smile that made Dave feel even more self-conscious. 'I'm here to support a... friend. I'm out and proud!' He smiled again, and nodded over to Dave, who had a shocked face. After what seemed like a year of Dave making panic-eyes are Kurt, and then Blaine and then everyone in the group, he spoke, quietly.

"I'm Dave...Karofsky, David Karofsky." He said. Babbling, he wasn't at all sure what to say, 'Hello, I'm Dave, and I'm a homosexual.'? He noticed Blaine whisper something to Kurt, before quietly leaving waving slightly at the woman and Kurt...suddenly Dave felt a little...easier.

"And is there any reason, you're here, David?" The woman asked, a comforting smile gracing her features. 'Yeah, I'm being blackmailed by Kurt over there, because I bullied him and kissed him, and if I didn't come here, he'd tell everyone at school.' Dave thought, but instead he just looked down and lifted a shoulder up and down, as a shrug.

"We're all friends here, some may even be in the same metaphorical boat as you. We're not here to judge, we're here to welcome you." The woman, who's name was Tracy, smiled...and suddenly he couldn't stop himself, he told them everything, from the moment where he thought he may be gay, stories that Kurt himself, leant on his knees and listened intently. There was a moment where Dave had to stop, because, for the first time in so long, a rush of emotions hit him, and he didn't cry in public, not ever, but he had to look down to stop his chin from doing the wobbly thing. Sympathetic noises came from around the room. They'd all been there before, telling their story, feeling all mixed emotions, the major one being sudden relief. When Dave carried on, he spoke about his bullying, and how he wasn't stupid, and even how despite kissing Kurt, he wasn't even sure if he _like_ liked him, or just liked the thought of someone who was...gay...like he was. Kurt sat shocked, it's not like he **wanted **Karofsky to like him, but he just assumed...that he did. The meeting went on for another twenty minutes after Karofsky spoke. Kurt noticed that despite seeming like a weight had been lifted, that there was so much going on in Dave's head right now that, despite being gay himself, Kurt probably would never understand.

As they were leaving, Kurt – even though he didn't come with Dave – caught up with him before he got to his car.

"Funny, I always pictured you having a truck." Kurt said, more to himself, than anything.

"My Dad tried to get me one, but there's no real use for it." Dave opened his car door took off his jacket placed it inside and turned to Kurt, "Thank you, you know...for I guess...blackmailing me."

"It's my pleasure. I mean, not that I'm going to make a habit out of it." Kurt stopped, "I don't hate you, you know? I understand, even more so now, that it's harder for you than it was for me. I've been singing show tunes since I was four and demanding for Barbie's instead of toy cars, I guess... I'm sort of the stereotypical gay in some sense." Dave snorted a sort of laugh.

"Yeah, you are. I've been wondering if...when I...come out... would I end suddenly having the urge to buy vogue magazine."

"I'm shocked that you don't already!" Kurt replied, a small smile. It was different, Dave was different, a good different. Kurt hoped that this meeting, helped him a little. He also hoped that this would mean Dave wouldn't be pushing him into any lockers any time soon.

"I don't think I'm ready. To you know...tell everyone. I don't know if I'll _ever _be ready during school. But I'll stop with the being an ass." Dave shrugged, "S'not worth hurting you, or my grades."

"You're **really **a student that gets A's and B's?" Kurt was shocked, he just thought that Dave's Dad was told some lie by Dave or something.

"Occasionally an A plus." Dave replied, "It's the way I thought things had to work. I'm not dumb, Fancy. Far from it. I just thought it was easier to pretend to be that way, to be a bully, than it was to...I guess be myself. Whatever that is."

"Well, here's to the first step." Kurt put out his hand for Dave to shake. There was a moment, where Kurt wondered if he had been stupid, but Dave took Kurt's hand, gave it a quick squeeze and let go, before turning and getting in his car.

"You should go. Fancy 2.0 is waiting for you." Dave pointed behind him, before shutting his door. Kurt had totally forgot about Blaine. He thought that the 'emergency warbler meeting' would've taken all evening, he was thankful that he could have a coffee with his boyfriend. As he started to walk over to Blaine, Dave pulled away... There was music playing in his car, Michael Buble, and if Kurt wasn't mistaken...Dave was singing along, and it sounded...good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the first time I've posted something American-y. I'm un-beta'd because nobody loves me/Karofsky enough to look over it, and I may have accidentally called pants trousers or something, but I hope it's okay. :)**


	2. Scratch The Surface

**I May Be Stupid  
><strong>**But I'm Not Dumb.**

_Chapter Two – Scratch The Surface._

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't spend much time thinking about things, he was a very physical and vocal person, but he didn't spend too much time dwelling on things...unless they were about Blaine or fashion. Yet, every since he heard the soft murmurs of Dave's singing from his car, he couldn't help but wonder what other hidden talents the boy may have. Like maybe he could dance like Mike, or maybe knew how to speak French really well, or good with computers, or something. Suddenly, Dave got very interesting to Kurt. Like a project. He had decided that in the next LGBT meeting, he was going to ask Dave out to coffee, and try and scratch the surface a little more. Maybe he wouldn't invite Blaine...mostly because the boy, though gorgeously nice, would probably want to spend the most coffee time talking about The Warblers – and Kurt normally loved this but he wanted to know more about Dave, and he imaged that Blaine may...intimidate (if that was the right word) Dave into not wanting to open up. Yes, it sounded like a plan.<p>

Only thing was, Dave didn't turn up...in fact, Dave had all but completely ignored Kurt for the whole week in school. Also, Kurt noted, he wasn't wearing his letterman jacket a lot of the time, just walking around in t-shirts - that...were...well, sometimes they made Kurt's mind wander into places it definitely shouldn't – and black jeans. But he never glanced at Kurt. He didn't push him into lockers, hadn't gone near a slushie machine, and he smiled. At first it was different, a good different, but when Dave didn't turn up at the meeting, it was just plain annoying. Then again, Kurt did state that he only had to go to **one **meeting, and Dave did...so he shouldn't be shocked, but that paired with the blatant ignoring of Kurt, really got to him. He thought that maybe they had come further than this...but maybe to Dave, maybe to them both getting on with their lives, Dave thought that they shouldn't be a part of each others. He didn't understand why he didn't like it, but he didn't and he decided it was probably time to get vocal.

* * *

><p>"...And he didn't go to the meeting." Kurt finished, looking at Blaine who, though had an understanding face, was definitely slightly annoyed with his boyfriend's babbling about another boy – Dave Karofsky of all boys.<p>

"Kurt. I think you're the cutest when you rant, I do...but, I thought we were going to spend the afternoon in the park talking about how the grass smells and how cute your eyes get when they're watering from hayfever...I didn't expect to be in a coffee house talking about David Karofsky non-stop."

"I know, I...you think my eyes are cute when they water?" Kurt gushed, but before Blaine could carry on talking about everything else he found cute about Kurt, he carried on, "It's just, I thought we made progress, development, maybe we'd be friends or at least civil."

"So he talks to you, and you don't like it. He doesn't talk to you, and you don't like it. I think you're getting too picky." Blaine took a breath and finished his coffee, "It's a blessing, Kurt. You're getting to be with your friends and your school, and have a boyfriend, and now your former-bully is ignoring you, you should be happy..."

"I am happy, being with you...and being back at school, being able to tell Mercedes about our date-nights in person instead of over the phone...it's great but...I didn't realize to stop bullying me Dave had to stop talking to me altogether. I don't have a 'you must punch me' face, he doesn't have to hurt me to talk to me, he proved that after the meeting, but...maybe he's embarrassed! That's probably it!" Kurt smiled, "He did admit **a lot **to the group and I was there, and maybe now he thinks I'm going to use that against him."

"Kurt I don't th..." Blaine started but got cut off.

"Because it would make sense, he thinks if he ignores me then maybe I'll forget or something."

"Kurt, please." Blaine spoke, his voice only raising slightly, "You're sounding like you miss him."

"Miss him? Dave Karofsky?" Kurt laughed, "No! Gaga, no. But, he's interesting, like a science project." Blaine laughed, and Kurt smiled. "You want to go to the park?"

Blaine nodded and they started to leave. Blaine had this nagging feeling, a feeling that made him hope Dave would not speak to Kurt any more and that Kurt wouldn't try to speak to Dave. He just felt like this was a lot more than just a simple sudden interest.

* * *

><p>Dave had a revelation after the LGBT meeting, one that made him 'come out' that evening to his mother, he realized that he needed to find out who he actually was before he lost himself completely, and that started with at least telling his mother about his sexuality, she was disappointed more than anything. The 'grandkids' talk happened and Dave had said, if he wanted kids when he was older, he was having kids, sexuality didn't come into that. Afterwards his mother made him hot chocolate, kissed the top of his head and asked her to tell him if he was going to start having 'butt-sex' so they could have the protection talk. Dave, though embarrassed, just smiled and replied, 'you <em>can <em>call it just sex, you know?'. He found he wasn't ready to tell his father, because though the man was one that was very calm and understanding of his son, he really wasn't in very good terms with him after Dave got expelled briefly, so he decided to focus more on his school work. But he needed help. Not with the school work, but with how he was going to go about it. He could go see that guidance councillor, but if the rumours were correct, she was going through some of her own problems right now and had requested leave. He spent the evening, thinking of someone he could talk to. He thought about Kurt. About talking about things, but he wanted adult advice someone who he knew cared...so that's how he ended up outside Mr. Schuesters office for the third time in one day, every time he'd get close enough he'd start to panic and turn around. He stood outside for a moment, all but ready to go in when he thought again, _Maybe I don't need help, I can do this on my own..._as he started to walk backwards two hands stopped him by grabbing his shoulders.

"Dave?" Mr. Schuester's voice entered his ears. "Did you want to speak to me about something?" He asked as he walked in front of Dave unlocking his door.

"I..uh...I guess, yeah." Dave replied, Will smiled and motioned Dave to enter the office.

"Thinking about joining Glee club?" Will asked, with some interest. Dave had to stop himself from scoffing in disgust out of habit and replied easily with a quick 'no.' "Oh, so what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was going to speak to," Dave stopped a moment trying to remember her name, "Mrs Howell. But...she hasn't been around lately."

"Well, uh, that would be Ms. Pillsbury now." Will replied, a slight happy glint in his eye, Dave noticed, _The old dog. _"You're having some problems?"

"I'm not stupid." Dave said suddenly, shocking them both.

"I didn't say yo..." Will started to reply.

"No. I know. I mean, people think I'm stupid. They look at me and they see some dumb homophobic jock who's gunna grow up a Lima-Loser and drink beers every night whilst watching WWE or something...but I'm not stupid." Dave stated. "When...when I started bullying Fa...Kurt. I had a reason."

"I hoped so." Will interrupted, "You singled him out, because of sexuality, not just because you wanted to."

"Well yeah...but I was jealous." Dave replied, looking down, he didn't see Will's face or his raised eyebrow, "I've been hiding so long, I didn't even realize it myself." There was a moment of silence, before he heard a quiet, 'Oh' of surprise come from Will's mouth.

"You're...gay?" He asked, as to not assume anything. Dave nodded still not looking up, Will started nodding his head, "I'm not stating what you did to Kurt was right, but...I understand more now."

"It's just. He could walk around happy and I hated that. I hated myself for hating that just because I'm a coward. I just wanted to ask for some help. Those glee-kids seem to think you're understanding and stuff, so..." Dave shrugged looking up.

"You told me, that doesn't seem very cowardly." Will replied.

"But I can't be myself, _that's _cowardly." Dave spoke, anger in his voice, but not angry at Will...he was angry at himself.

"Who's to say who you are is completely different to who you are right now. Excluding the bullying. You're not stupid Dave, you're right. Despite the slip in your grades, you're still getting higher than 60% of your year...and if you got your grades up you'd be at least 80% higher than most kids in this year." Will took a breath, "I checked your grades after the thriller/heads will roll dance."

"Oh." Dave replied, "I just...I want to focus on school work right now, and with football season gone, I have more time to, but...I've pretended so long with Az and the guys on the team that I'm stupid. I've only got one more year in High School, I don't want to spend that pretending to be something I'm not. Hiding the fact I'm gay I can do, with the exception of Hudson no-one's ever wondered why I've not had a girlfriend, but I **need **to get good grades, I can't end up here for the rest of my life...No offence."

"Oh, none taken... It's odd, seeing someone with as much passion as you for something academic. I would've stereotypically assumed you'd be wanted to be a professional football player after High School."

"I want to be a lawyer," Dave said, almost embarrassed. Will smiled gently.

"You want to be taken seriously for who you are then take your armour off and start walking the walk." Dave looked at Will confused, "Your letterman, you hide behind it. Like with that on, your status at the school is heightened. You still won the big game, David. Wearing the jacket doesn't change that. You can still play ball like you always did, the season is over now, if your friends ask, say you want to focus on school. If they call you a pussy, say at least you're a pussy that's going to get into college." Dave smiled. Mr. Schuester was right. He hid behind the fact he was a football player a lot of the time. Plus it was getting warm now, he could do with just wearing a t-shirt instead of the heavy jacket.

"You're right." Dave said, smiling briefly. There was a moment in where, Will stared at Dave before speaking again.

"There's something else."

"I kissed Kurt." Dave said suddenly. He was getting good at this verbal-diarrhoea.

"You...what?" That one really did shock Will.

"When I threatened Kurt...it was because I...kissed him." Dave spoke, embarrassed again. "Then he left and I thought I was safe and he came back and blackmailed me into going to some gay-loving meeting, and something changed."

"Changed how?"

"He was interested in me. I just...I don't think I can be anything but bad for him." Dave shrugged.

"Well... you're aware he's in a relationship with Blaine, right?" Dave nodded, "But you mean as friends too?"

"I don't know. I spoke a lot. I think that was probably the most I've spoken in front of him was at this meeting. He seemed almost forgiving when we left, like he didn't hate me any more, just wanted to help me."

"Well, I must admit, you're speaking a lot more than I've ever heard you, right now." Will smiled, "Maybe you need to...stop communication with Kurt. Now I'm not saying ignore him if he talks to you, but let him initiate it. No more locker pushing or slushie's just let him realize without you telling him, that you're trying."

"So...don't speak to him at all?" Dave asked.

"It's up to you. If you tell Kurt 'I'm changing blah blah' he may think you're trying to convince him but that you're not actually doing anything. Let him notice that you're – for use of a better word – trying for the better. Maybe he doesn't want to talk any more."

"Yeah. Which I understand, I did make his life hell." Dave responded.

"So if you just try to carry on with yourself, and if he wants to talk to you, he will. He's very independent. He may just want to be left alone. You never know, you may become friends and you can join Glee." Mr Schuester said hopefully. Dave actually snorted then.

"Don't push it," He smiled.

* * *

><p>Dave's talk with Mr. Schuester lasted another twenty minutes whilst they made some sort of plan, and Will told Dave if he needed anything to just come by, he felt better, someone knew about him, all about him, from his brains to his...sexuality. When he went home, he put his letterman away, and promised himself he wouldn't wear it for at least the next three days of school. For a trial run. So the first day, he picked out a blue t-shirt, and some black jeans, his homework was done, and for the first time, Dave was...excited for school. He was glad nobody could go instead his head.<p>

Ignoring Kurt, that was a different ball-game altogether. He wanted to apologise and thank him for making him go the the LGBT meeting, but he didn't want to force – bad choice of words – himself upon him. He didn't want to hang around Kurt like some love-sick puppy. He wanted to show Kurt that he's carrying on, and Mr. Schue was right, Kurt probably just wanted to carry on with his friends, so he resisted the urge that came whenever he passed to push him into lockers – he hated doing that anyway but it was almost routine – and he carried onto class without so much as a glance. It annoyed him, but he was happier. Az looked at him like he grew three heads when they had a pop-quiz and he had all the questions right – but it didn't go further than, Az saying Dave's been holding out on him, and now he has someone to do his homework.

The week passed and the weekend he decided to go job-hunting, so at least he'd have money in his pocket for summer. He actually got a job – straight away – in a book store. It was quiet and the pay wasn't extremely good, but he could start next week and it meant he could pass the time, since it seemed like his social life wasn't going to be as active as it once were. Although it did seem like things were going his way, for now at least. So when the weekend was over and he was pulled aside by an angry Kurt, he was more than confused.

"You." Kurt said. As if that would give Dave any indication as to what he'd done wrong.

"Yes?" Dave replied, looking around the corridor, it was empty now. Of course it was, the bell went five minutes ago but thankfully he had a free period. Kurt, he knew, didn't. He had Spanish with Mr. Schue right now, instead he was standing with his hands on his hips tapping his foot.

"Where were you?" Kurt asked, his face set in an angry pout.

"Uh. Vague much?" Dave replied.

"Friday. The LGBT meeting? I thought you'd changed or at least wanted to change. I mean, I've noticed you swanning around the school in your nice jeans and you...tighter tops but wearing different clothes doesn't mean you've changed!"

"Woah," Dave stopped him – he'd get back to the clothes thing later "Firstly, you said I had to go to **one **gay-pride meeting, not every meeting. I got my feelings out, we all shared, that's that. Secondly, I have changed...sort of... I'm just focusing on my school work right now, finals won't be far off and I got myself a job you know, so I can keep busy in the holidays." Dave finished with a breath.

"Oh...then why have you been ignoring me?" Kurt asked, almost sounding whiny.

"Uh, because I used to bully you and it seemed logical that you wouldn't want to talk to me?" Dave responded, "Look, I've stayed away from slushies, and pushing you into lockers, I thought you'd be singing – high pitched – out of joy, not cutting into me about it." Dave was a little angry...well not angry, just annoyed.

"Okay, so you have valid points. I just thought, after the meeting, maybe you were embarrassed or something, because you spoke a lot, about stuff. I just, I thought we were going to be civil!"

"We are, I am... Being civil doesn't mean me following you around like a fly, Hummel. I'm trying my hardest. What do you want? To be friends? Then ask."

"I-I don't know. Maybe acquaintances for now. Just you know. I find you interesting. More than you were when you were pushing me into lockets and sending empty threats about 'the fury'."

"They weren't all empty threats." Dave mumbled. "I'm sorry. You know? About hurting you, about..." he whispered, "_kissing _you. Mostly about threatening your life. I can't take that back, but I'm sorry." Kurt stared at him for a moment, shocked, he didn't expect an apology, _ever _from Dave, let alone pretty much three in a row. He was shocked.

"Would you like to come for a coffee with me, tomorrow?" He asked, hoping Dave would say yes. There was a moment where Dave had to rethink over the conversation, to see if coffee was the logical step in this friendship.

"Uh...sure." Dave responding, shifting his bag, before turning to walk away, "They're not _that _much tighter you know, Fancy." He spoke over his shoulder, leaving an embarrassed Kurt, who at that moment remembered he was supposed to be in Spanish, and in fact he had a test, he was pretty sure he never run that fast with a smile on his face before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eek, second chapter. I think I'm most definitely leaning towards a Kurt/Karofsky love-shack moment, they're just too good together, even when they're not together they're good together. Oh how to let Blaine down gently? I don't want to be mean... Hope it was okay, remember sometimes pants may be referred to as trousers, sorry if that occurs. :)**


	3. I'll Guard You

_A/N: WOW, thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, I just thought I was rambling! :D Occasionally my chapters may involve some spoilers or rumours from episodes...but you know :p. Someone asked on the other chapter about my tumblr, it's .com I hope that's okay. :) I also hope the chapter is okay..._

* * *

><p><strong>I May Be Stupid<br>****But I'm Not Dumb  
><strong>_Chapter Three – I'll Guard You._

Kurt decided that it was a definite theme to Dave Karofsky. Sort of bounce up and down, maybe he was bipolar, but whatever it was it was getting to Kurt now. The day of the coffee, Dave was back to ignoring Kurt. For no valid reason that Kurt could think of at all. The only time he acknowledged his existence was when Kurt stepped away from his locker right into the side of Dave. He turned to him giving him a tight smile and a sorry, but that was all. Yet as the day drew to a close, Kurt had a text, from an unknown number asking, 'We still on for tonight?' and Kurt didn't have to ask who it was, he just sat wondering where the boy thought he deserved to have a friendly coffee with Kurt after ignoring him, _again_, all day, yet he found himself replying back 'of course' and the time. Some projects are just **too **interesting to give up. Plus the way Dave acted just added layers to the interest Kurt was having.

Kurt was at the coffee house, not the same one Kurt goes to with Blaine – some things you have to keep separate – but a nice one right next to McKinley. He ordered the coffee's, completely guessing what Dave actually wanted, and taking them to a table. Tapping his fingers nervously at the table as he sat, he wondered if Dave would show, his wondering in fact made him completely unaware of Dave actually entering the coffee house and sitting at the table, only shifting Kurt out of his daydreams when Dave placed his hand of Kurt's, stilling his fingers. There was a brief moment that lasted longer than it really did, where they just looked at each other. Then a awkward cough from Kurt followed by Dave quickly taking his hand off Kurt's.

"Hello." Kurt smiled taking a sip of his coffee, "I got you a latte. The seem to be a safe choice when it comes to coffee's."

"Uh, oh...thanks." Dave replied he hadn't really had a latte before, but he knew he'd probably want a few sugars, just before leaving to get up Kurt made a noise to make him stop and removed some sugar packets from his pocket.

"You seem like a guy who likes his coffee sweet." He placed the stirrer next to the sugars and smiles, "You can buy the next one."

Dave had to stop himself from spluttering about how long exactly they were going to be here. He thought Kurt wanted to set ground rules for them, and then to leave. He didn't actually expect to have enough time to buy a coffee let alone buy two. He stared at his coffee lazily and sighed, what were they even going to talk about, if Kurt even mentions a musical before he's had caffeine in his body he may actually just leave.

"What's your favorite film?" Kurt asked, "I want to know more about you, so I thought I'd start with an easy question."

"You obviously don't watch many films if you think I can pick just _one_." Dave replied shaking his head. Conversations like this he could handle, plus this coffee was actually quite nice.

* * *

><p>The questions kept coming, and before long, the sun was setting and they were in a heated debate over why Dave thought Kurt should rejoin the football team. It was fun, when Dave had a few seconds of silence from talking with Kurt, like when either went to get a coffee or to the toilet, Dave realized he was having a great time. It was almost like being with a friend. A friend whose face Dave had to stop himself from staring at.<p>

"...the best part was the dancing and I doubt Coach Beiste would want that now." Kurt spoke gently, smiling at Dave.

"I wish I was there for _that_." Dave replied.

"Ah yes, puckhead." Kurt grinned. Remembering how the Hockey coach had stopped the guys that were also on the football team from playing talking about loyalty, Dave remembers talk about them all getting mullets and he soon decided football was where he wanted to be.

"I reckon you'd look _darling _with a mullet." Kurt said, as if reading his mind.

"Don't even go there Hummel. I tried growing it out, but...no way." He smiled taking a bite out of a doughnut he bought, "Anyway, you should just join the team. I'm sure you don't have to sing and dance to kick like a pro?" Dave said though it was more of a question.

"I haven't really tried." Kurt bit the inside of his cheek thoughtfully, "If only I had a friend on the football team to help me." he finished, hinting heavily.

"Mmm, Pu...c..k" Dave said around his doughnut.

"No dimwit, you!" Kurt replied, drinking the rest of his coffee, noting how Dave all but choked his doughnut down.

"...Does that mean you want to...hang with me...like friends?" Dave said, feeling oddly a lot like a little boy at this moment.

"Well, you're different. But not so different that you're a new person. Like I said...it's interesting." Kurt smiled, "I like interesting people."

"Then why are you with Blaine?" Dave said without thinking his eyes going wide, "I mean...he just seems very...routine. Uh..." He finished awkwardly, not noticing as he looked away that Kurt was actually smiling.

"Well yes, but it's also nice to have someone...reliable." Kurt spoke quietly, "He's really not bad at all. I actually don't think you'd get along...he's not as forgiving as I am."

"I haven't done anything to him."

"But you did something to his...boyfriend." God it sounded odd for Dave to hear Kurt say that word aloud for the first time, "And I guess he takes that a little personally." Kurt shrugged.

Dave looked thoughtfully at the remainder of his doughnut and coffee. Suddenly he felt sick, well, more uneasy than sick. He didn't realize until this coffee trip that he actually did like Kurt. He liked how his eyes sparkled when they talked about music, and he he liked his smile and the way he pushes his fringe back, despite the fact it hasn't moved, he likes the way he drinks coffee, he likes his laugh, but more of all, he likes being the reason he's laughing. The fact Kurt was willing to be his friend...that was probably better than Dave ever knew he wanted. Dave had already made changes in his school work and his sports, but really otherwise, there'd been little changes to himself. There's so many things he could do being the person he is. He realized that he'd been staring a while at his food when Kurt started clicking his fingers in front of his face, causing Dave's head to shoot up.

"Hey, there. You were miles away." Kurt smiled tightly.

"Uh, yeah. I gotta head off now." Dave spoke quickly. Knocking back the rest of his coffee and picking up his doughnut putting it in his mouth.

"Woah, woah. What's the rush?" Kurt asked, "...Is it because we were talking about Blaine beca..."

"No. No. You just made me realize something." Dave started getting out of his chair, Kurt standing with him, confused. He was about to speak when Dave moved around the table and brought Kurt into an awkward side hug, "A good something." He spoke before leaving go picking up his stuff and leaving the coffee house with a quick goodbye.

Kurt knew he should feel angry that this boy he'd spoken to for a few hours straight just ran out on him, leaving him alone, but instead he found himself attempting to memorize the feel of his arms around him, and stop himself from grinning like a crazy person.

* * *

><p>Although the feeling did stay with Kurt for the rest of the night, when he came into school the next day, and for his first two lessons, he was confused with not seeing Dave. Well, he rarely saw Dave during lesson since he only shared one with him, but inbetween, they'd always passed each other in the hallways, alas, Dave was nowhere to be seen, and that just left Kurt confused. He decided that this boy blew hot and cold too fast for him to keep track, yet another layer for him to uncover.<p>

While lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the poster on the wall on his way to English. Almost. There was a terrible photoshopped image of an Angel holding what Kurt believes was supposed to be a School-boy, with the scrawl above basically saying, "Everyone needs a Guardian Angel" and underneath the picture, in smaller print, it had "Instead of throwing a slushie, why not throw your arm around someone in a hugging manner? Be someone's guardian angel, and the bullying will be halved. That is a fact. Principal Figgins. Your Principal." Kurt almost laughed, but it caught in his throat when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, fear rushing to his stomach. Clenching his eyes shut as the hand turned him around. He waited for the slushie, or the push or something, but was shocked to find himself engulfed in an almost bear-hug, he took a breath...he knew that smell.

"This hugging thing...it's becoming well..a thing." Kurt said against Dave's chest before Dave moved him away.

"Guardian Angel, at your service." Dave said, pointing at the poster where it mentioned the hugging.

"You're actually signing up for this Guardian Angel thing?" Kurt stood shocked, not a bad shocked but more a _completely out of character _shocked.

"Yep. Me and the boys on the team, are assigned to the glee club. I convinced them that it would benefit them...somewhere along the line." Dave spoke with a shrug, basically he said that the glee club was at least about music and dancing, and they had fun learning the half-time dance, and it was better than being assigned to Jacob Israel and his friends. The hall had emptied out now, just a few people late to class, Kurt and Dave included, "I dunno, but... I'm hiding who I am, and that's because I'm scared of who I am...it's not nice...and maybe changing the guys on the teams opinions on stuff like that would...you know...make it easier for others to be happy about themselves." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Kurt suppressed a grin, deciding to start walking to class, knowing Dave would follow.

"So how did you magically get to be _my _guardian angel?" Kurt asked.

"...I wanted to." Dave replied with only a moments hesitation, he ignored Kurt's slightly shocked expression and took his books from him. "Anyone gives you trouble, I'm here."

"Well, how gracious of you, Sir Knight..." Kurt said with a laugh, "But I _can _carry my own books... And the only people that gave me trouble were the jocks so..."

"Believe it or not Fancy there are other kids in this school that get bullied. Just the football boys in this year are with the glee club, s'all." Dave attempted to shrug his shoulder's as though he was nonchalant. It was a big deal for him. He wanted..._needed_...to prove to Kurt that he could be better. To make Kurt tell his clone-copy Blaine that he was better. It annoyed Dave because even though he was trying to be himself, he was _still _trying to impress someone else, **do it **for someone else.

"Look, I get that you're a part of this Guardian Angel thing...but you also _don't _have English with me."

"I do now." Dave said simply, and carried on ahead – with Kurt's books – to English. Once again this was probably a moment where Kurt should have felt angry or annoyed, but instead he just ended up grinning at Dave's back as he scuttled after him down the hall. Today could turn out fun.

* * *

><p>No words spoken could've been that much of a jinx. Despite the fact that the glee club in general were pissed at the fact the same people whom of which had bullied them were now attempted to hug and follow them around – other groups of these "guardian angels" were also failing to care enough about the people they were 'protecting'. Dave actually thought that maybe if <em>he <em>put more thought into it...it would've turned out differently...one night and an early conversation with Principal Figgins and then rounding up some bullies of different years and telling them they _have _to be pansy angels for people less fortunate...Yes. Dave definitely went around this the wrong way. That's why he found himself missing the fourth lesson of the day, sitting outside by the football field, head in hands.

He did this a lot, when the world seemed to be biting him in the ass, he'd pick a time when he knew Coach Beiste would be making up some pretend idioms in her office and Coach Sue would be throwing things at Mr. Schuester when he wasn't looking, and he'd sit there, on the bleachers, and just let the sun and wind just calm him. He mused that if he got to do that once a day, he'd probably be a lot less angry. Today nothing happened though, he just felt like he failed at his attempts to be a better person. Not that he wasn't doing okay, he was. His grades were back up and his parents were welcoming that change, but he wanted to have friends...more Kurts. Not because more than one Kurt would definitely be easy on the eyes, but because he wanted more people who understood him, and sort of accepted him, and that found him interesting...most of all that knew he was gay. That was a big thing. He hung around Azimio's house the week before the LGBT meeting, and Az was talking about hating _those _type of gay people – the ones that are like girls – because he said it was confusing for his head, and Dave spent about twenty minutes in his bathroom trying to just, calm down, to not scream on top of his lungs what he really was. He left soon after, claiming that he had some bowel movement nobodies toilet but his own should experience, to which Az replied TMI over and over.

Dave didn't find himself lost in thought often. His thought range didn't go out outside of 'football, school work, xbox' because he wouldn't let himself jump deeper in because there was always the chance he wouldn't get back out. So with his eyes clenched shut resting in his hands, he didn't hear the footsteps, or feel someone sit beside him, but he knew someone was there, and he knew who it was.

"Kurt." He muttered, quietly, safe from embarrassment in case it wasn't Kurt, but loud enough so that if it was at least Kurt would hear. He felt a hand on his hunched back, and instantly knew he was right in his guessing.

"It was you." Kurt said simply, Dave's head shooting up to look at him, "This guardian angel nonsense. It was _your _idea." He smiled. Dave looked away, in the back of his head noting that Kurt's hand hadn't moved off his back, but he just looked ahead, at the field, to which he also noted was more green than it had been in a while...since football season was over, nobody really went on it.

"I know it was stupid. I don't need **you** to tell me," Dave replied, he knew he was being short with Kurt, but this was the time when he tried to clear his head, not being reminded by someone else why he's up there.

"Hey. I didn't say that." Kurt spoke softly, "Look at me...David." His first name...his full first name, spoken with a force that made Dave turn around almost too quickly to stare into Kurt's eyes. He saw Kurt standing and suddenly felt confused. His eyes following up Kurt's body before meeting with his eyes again.

"What you did...despite how badly it turned out, was with _all _the best intentions. That means something, Dave. Whether or not everyone can see it doesn't matter. **I could. **And I _liked _it." Just then before Dave could process what Kurt said, he saw Kurt start to bend over, felt Kurt's cool hand on his neck, and then felt his eyes flutter shut, when Kurt's lips touched his own. His own hand instinctively came up to Kurt's face, as he began to kiss back. He heard a little nose come from Kurt's throat and as his tongue asked of entry to Kurt's mouth, he realized that Kurt was probably not expecting Dave to kiss back – or kiss as good – but Kurt open his mouth, and as their tongues met it was as though something clicked for both of them. Kurt half sat on the bench next to Dave now, and half hovered in the air, there were noises, extracted from the both of them, that they probably would never admit to if asked, and it just all felt so...right. It went on for a brief few moments before Kurt broke away slowly, smoothed the pad of his thumb across Dave's lips, smiled and turned and walked away.

Dave was almost definitely sure what happened there, was something you shouldn't do when you're in a relationship with someone else...and even more certain that that's not something just friends should do. Dave relaxed against the bench behind and smiled, watching Kurt's retreating form skip or run – he wasn't too sure – across the field, out of sight. He looked around, and noticed it was somehow sunnier. The grass was almost somehow greener. The day as a whole seemed...brighter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not sure if this is any good as such. I just wanted to move it along slightly. I hope it's okay. I normally have the next chapter wrote before I post one, but I haven't wrote chapter 4 yet since my week was a little busy. (this was only meant to be two chapters long at most :p) So I posted this anyway, and if the next one's a little late...it won't be that long. :) I hope you enjoyed! :D**


	4. Just Stop

**I May Be Stupid**

**But I'm Not Dumb**

_Chapter Four – Just Stop._

* * *

><p>Kurt could feel his heart racing. Pounding through his body like little electric shots bursting with every quick step he took. It was like after he kissed Blaine, only different, because with every step he remembered his boyfriend, and every time he remembered his heart shifted and his gut churned. If he were to spend time to think of this kiss itself – that was totally intended to be platonic and a sort of an un-guilt bringing thank you – he would probably say he'd never been kissed like that before. But he didn't stop to think, because thinking about how it was good was making him sick. He wasn't this type of person, he wasn't someone who just kissed a boy because he attempted to be a better person briefly, he didn't do that, he didn't cheat. He definitely didn't cheat on someone so...perfect... as Blaine. Before he realized, he was in the car park, at his car, all but shaking with the guilt that one kiss caused him. But if he were to really <em>really <em>stop to think more about it, he'd realize that it wasn't the kiss that made him guilty, it was the fact that he wanted more.

* * *

><p>Blaine was good at spotting when his boyfriend was worried or felt bad, ever since they first met and he just <em>knew <em>that Kurt was at his school for more than the 'spying' he could see it all over his eyes – because those flawless things could tell a millions stories. He shifted in his seat in their coffee house and sighed lightly, silently, he had to prepare himself for whatever Kurt was going to say _when _he finally would. He took a sip from his coffee and smiled at Kurt, who just seemed more frustrated.

"Oh God."

"Kurt...what is it? You...you can tell me?" He left it open, he wasn't going to push. Despite having a roundabout feeling about what it was, he needed to hear it for himself.

"I can't..." Kurt started before looking at the table then returning his tear filled gaze to Blaine's trusting eyes, "I...You know when you do something wrong? And you regret it straight away, and it eats at every part of you, you think that you're going to die?" Kurt paused, he knew he sounded melodramatic, he took a breath, "… I...I kissed Da...Karofsky." He stated almost bluntly. Blaine gave a tight smile, and Kurt knew that despite trying to be strong, that what he just said cut through him, and that felt like a punch in the stomach.

"I was sort of waiting for something like this," Blaine stated, "No offence, but the whole _p__roject _thing and getting to know him, it was only a small amount of time before you realized he wasn't as bad as you thought, and so on." He didn't want to get pissy, since this was his first relationship, he was trying to find his footing on what was going to become their first real fight.

"It was a friendly kiss, like a _thank you for attempting to better yourself, _kind of kiss." Kurt sighed, "I expect full well for you to be angry, _**I'm **_angry at myself. You're...nothing short of perfect, for me and in general and I did something really stupid and..."

"I'm not...angry." Blaine butted in, stopping what was proving to be a long rant from Kurt, "I'm just...I really like you Kurt, but... the interest you've developed in Karofsky...it's a lot more than just that. I don't want to always wonder..."

"You don't have to, you don't. You and Dave...you're in different leagues. He's...I'm trying to get to grips with him being my friend."

"You don't _kiss _all your friends though. I'm...I'm trying not to take this personally, but I've worried from the beginning of this fancy you've taken in him. You're the first boy I've dated and I don't want to mess that up, but I can't be with you if you like someone else. You need to choose, however distasteful to have an ultimatum at our age, me or him... I…I'm sorry." Blaine stated, calmly but Kurt could see the emotions flickering in his eyes and it killed him. Before he could reply, that he didn't have to choose, Blaine stood up and left silently.

Kurt knew it was wrong, because he didn't just feel the friend way about Dave...but he was always good at getting emotionally attached to people he shouldn't. He didn't want to lose Dave as a friend, and he sure didn't want to lose Blaine in general, but he really was in a rut. What if he did really like Dave? He knew why he found Dave so interesting, he was unreliable, he kept Kurt on his toes, he kept him guessing, he was never bored. With Blaine, he knew what coffee he'd have and he knew which part in a duet he'd have, he knew his favourite movie because he only had one. He knew Blaine, and that should be nice, but it got...slow at times. He literally kissed Dave only hours ago, and despite Blaine knowing, it didn't make the pain any easier to handle. He had to choose. He hated the thought of having to choose but he wasn't going to make the wrong choice. He took a breath, took out his phone out of his pocket – silently thanked the fact Finn had Dave's number - and text him: '_I'm sorry about earlier. Could I see you later?' _He stared at his phone for what seemed like years before he felt it vibrate slightly in his hand. _'Don't be sry. I would say sure, but sort of babysitting.' _Kurt frowned slightly, he was sure Dave was an only child, he replied quickly, _'Not to intrude, how sort of?'_Kurt knew he was being nosey, but he just found the thought of Dave babysitting anyone once again...really interesting. _'Uh, sometimes I sort of co-coach a kids soccer team with my uncle on Wednesdays.' _Kurt smiled, another thing he didn't know about Dave. He decided that he could wait until the next day to speak to Dave about everything, and replied simply, _'Go teach them all you know. Have fun. Speak tomorrow? xo' _it was only after the text he realized that put 'xo' at the end of the text, putting down his phone on the table, he drunk his coffee fast placing the cup down shaking his hands about under the table nervously, his heart speeding up when he felt it vibrate, he noticed a woman walk by and stopped her with a touch of his hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry to stop you but... Can you read my text for me. I seemingly have lost grip in my hand." He asked nicely and the woman smiled – probably noticing that shifting her laptop case and picking up his iPhone. She unlocked it and turned it too him, half laughing at his almost clenching his eyes shut.

"You expecting some bad news?" She asked, he opened his eyes shyly and smiled.

"More a bad reaction." He said, his cheeks reddening.

"Well, it says. _They're hard work but, yeah. Defo, tomorrow. _Kiss kiss." She spoke, his head shot around and suddenly the grip in his hand seemed to be working fine because he had taken the phone from hers and was staring intently, and she was right, the text message from Dave actually had 'xx' at the end. "Seems you got what you wanted."

"Thank you." Kurt mumbled, looking at her and smiling, before looking at his phone again, she walked off smiling, leaving a grinning Kurt to himself. It was odd, he didn't think that someone just putting two 'x's at the end of a text could make him feel like he had a whole load of butterflies in his stomach, but it did. He knew more than ever he had to test the theory. If that meant slightly stalking Dave around school to see what he was like when he wasn't with Kurt, then so be it.

* * *

><p>Dave Karofsky was quicker than he looked, Kurt noted after a few hours of mild stalking. He seemed to go around a corner, and disappear. He didn't really do anything spectacular, he just seemed to go to class and go to his locker, and the times where Kurt's spy skills weren't completely up to scratch and he'd catch him, the conversation was brief before Dave set off again. He sort of liked the side business of being 007, he liked the feeling of watching someone when they didn't know- though thinking about it that did sound quite wrong - but it was harder work than he thought, plus he didn't have any cool gadgets and he hadn't paid attention in any of his classes either. There wasn't many classes left though, and he had their meeting to look forward to, first he had to pop to the locker room, hopefully to catch Coach Beiste and talk about maybe joining the football team again when football season started up – he had weighed the pros and cons, and the pros won over, plus sport helped him keep fit which ultimately helped his singing voice, plus he'd look great in his uniform again.<p>

The short walk to the locker room was uneventful, some people were heading off to class thankfully Kurt's free period meant he could squeeze in a gossip with Mercedes after his trip to see Beiste. As he entered the locker room, he turned away slightly in disgust at the smell that wafted around – obviously the boys had a long game of basketball today – he was just about to call out when his throat caught his words. There was singing, shower singing to be exact, and Kurt was one that _never _forgot a singing voice, despite how quiet it was. Dave Karofsky was singing in the shower. Singing in the shower without clothes on. Dave Karofsky was naked and singing. And singing good...and probably looking good. Kurt didn't know what to focus on more, torn between becoming his spy counterpart and having a peek or just listen to the song Dave was singing – which was Goo Goo Dolls' Iris. He decided on the latter because he didn't know if Coach Beiste was around or if any other boys were there either. He leant against the lockers and slowly listened to the fast drips of water and the quiet hum of Dave's singing, smiling whenever he'd get a word wrong and didn't even realize. He wondered if Dave would sing to him if he asked him to...then he wondered if he should _really _be thinking about that right now, he had a boyfriend that would sing to him...and even though he was technically following Dave around all day and also technically going on a date him later, he had to think logically not idealistically. He walked away, deciding that he could talk about joining the football team another day...when his mind was actually on football, and not the boys shower.

–

Kurt decided to actually concentrate on the rest of his classes, and with that the time passed quicker than he realized. On walking to his locker at the end of the day he didn't expect Dave to be leaning against the lockers next to his. He stopped briefly before regaining his confident stride and walking towards him.

"David." He said quietly, "I didn't expect you to be here." He stated simply, not looking at him just placing his books in his locker.

"Well _you _were a bit vague on the whole us hanging tonight so..." Dave trailed off, before getting off the lockers and turning to him, "Where are we even going?"

"Well...for coffee? Or to breadstix." He said stated casually before getting his bag out of his locker, shutting it and turning to face Dave, not realizing how close he actually was to him.

"I always wonder if people in this town know there are other places than breadstix." Dave grumbled before motioning that he was going to start walking, "I know a place. It's nice, the food...is nice." He stumbled. Kurt actually realized that Dave probably had no idea whether this was a date or just friends going out or if Kurt was going to say they can't spend time together any more so no wonder he was nervous.

"Okay. That's...fine." Kurt replied awkwardly. He was almost sure that it wasn't this bad with Blaine. He fit so comfortably talking about things they had in common and the songs they enjoyed, that it was only ever slightly awkward when he admitted to Blaine that he liked him, that didn't even last as long as the wait for coffee. Probably the fact that he was still dating Blaine kept niggling at the back of his mind didn't ease his worries, and the fact that he felt awkward sort of...felt good, he was almost sure a lot of people when they first started dating felt like that. While he continued to think during their shared awkward silence, he didn't realize that they had both stopped in the parking lot outside school. Only when Dave coughed slightly did he stop his whirring thoughts and enter the curent situation.

"I think we should take my car." Dave said simply, nodding over to new looking black car before walking off, Kurt tottling behind, looking longingly at his own car at the same time.

* * *

><p>The drive was quiet and left Kurt to his thoughts again...he was thinking about asking Dave to sing him a song, but he thought maybe it was a little <em>too <em>soon for that. He was also thinking, whenever the car would slow down a little if he could jump out with only minor injuries. He was nervous, he knew that, he was nervous and guilty and anxious all at the same time. What if this evening didn't come to anything and he had to go back to the ever loving Blaine and pretend that he didn't even have a date with Dave because he already knew Blaine was the one for him. Or what if this was the best date ever, and he had to go to Blaine and say, 'You were right.' It was only when they had been driving for a nearly an hour did he speak.

"Where are we going?" He started, "You could be taking me to the woods to kill and dump my body." Dave snorted.

"Not today." He replied, "We're going to an old-style diner that I used to go to with my granmom..I think they based it on Saved by the Bell's diner." Dave replied breezily.

"Why don't you go there any more?"

"Too many memories." Dave replied quietly, his hands clenching on the steering wheel, slightly.

"Memories of what?" Kurt continued, missing the obvious pain that flashed across Dave's face. There was a long period of time where Dave was silent, and Kurt was just about to ask if he heard him when Dave replied, quietly.

"I don't know how you...uh...handled your mom's death, but... I found it hard to go to places we'd been together a lot, I hated being reminded she was...gone. I didn't want to stay home either...she lived with us, s'why dad moved." Dave finished, trailing off. Kurt didn't know where to begin. He was hit by emotions, one of them being a heightening fondness for him. He was going to take Kurt to a place that had a special place in his heart with his gran. Kurt was going to say 'sorry' but he knew how much _he _hated that when people would say it to him.

"I...I'm the opposite. I guess I get afraid that I'll forget her, so I try to do something every week that we used to do...except going to the park because a teenager hanging around a park where young kids are playing is never good for the image." He smiled, looking briefly over at Dave, relief flooding to see a small smile play his lips.

"It was only in the last few months I realized I didn't want to forget her, either..." They kept the conversation going, Kurt constantly getting bursts in his stomach of something that he thought felt a lot similar to what he imagined the feeling of falling in love would be like. They were so similar, and yet so different, he liked that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uch, I am sorry, I mean, this story isn't good enough to keep you waiting for it for so long. I've started the next past because originally it was all one chapter, so I've cut it up. Hopefully I won't be too long but… As for excuses I only have one – I work now. I got a job and I've had barely any days off, and in my spare time I've been…sleeping truthfully. I'm sorry. I hope it was alright. :)**


	5. Better Than This

**A/N: This fic shall be finished. I shall do it. With work and university and work and university and occasional social life, it's been hard, plus with Harry Potter it was hard to see anything past Lily and Snape, truth be told... but... I wrote this while listening, over and over, to Sarah Mclachlan's Full of Grace – beautiful song – changed the whole way I was going to do this story. I suggest you listen to it! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Be Stupid<br>But I'm Not Dumb**

_Chapter Five – Better This Way._

When Kurt stepped into the diner, he felt something wash over him, and an instant grin graced his face. He glanced over at Dave and noticed a small, maybe sad, smile on his own. It really did look like _'The Max' _diner from Saved By The Bell, almost eerily, he did notice also that there were signed cast pictures of the group on the diner wall. Dave pointed over to a booth and Kurt started walking towards it, briefly stopping when he realized that Dave didn't follow, before carrying on. It was odd, it felt like a date that didn't feel like a date. Could it be a date if one of the two people didn't even know it? Kurt slid into the booth and instantly let his eyes glance over to Dave, and if he didn't know better, he would've sworn Dave was flirting with the young waitress. But he knew better, or at least hoped he knew better. He was panicking.

Dave moved swiftly over to the booth, slid in opposite Kurt, and smiled tightly. A comfortable silence engulfed them as Kurt mentally thought of things to say – it wasn't normally this hard, but then, Dave as a potential boyfriend was a completely different thing to Dave, the project.

"You've got nice eyes." Kurt said quickly, "I mean...I just noticed because you've been staring at me and I thought I should tell you...a compliment a day keeps the...doctor...away." He finished awkwardly, his only solace is the fact Dave seemed to find him funny.

"Uh, thanks...You too." He shifted in his seat before taking a breath, cutting Kurt off before he started another mini-rant, "How's Blaine?" He asked gently, a sense of guilt bubbling quietly in him. He noticed Kurt pale slightly;

"Oh, he's fine. Great actually. He got a part in this musical...and he's lead, of course, so he's been really busy lately. But it's fine. He's fine." He finished with a forced smile. Why did Dave have to mention Blaine? He could have easily and guilt free gone through this night without thinking of Blaine...or at least not too much. Now he was right there, perfect smile and understanding eyes to boot. Bastard. Of course, on the list of things that Blaine Anderson was...bastard wasn't on there.

"Good. You two...good?" Dave asked, the awkwardness was obvious in Dave's eyes, even though he tried to mask it. Kurt couldn't fathom why on earth he was asking unless he was feeling guilty? Or maybe hopeful? Or was that all Kurt?

"We're...us." Kurt stated slowly, before pausing as the young waitress – Daisy so her name-tag said – placed two strawberry milkshakes and two burgers and fries on the table, smiling at Dave before walking off. "And that is one greasy looking burger!"

"I know, right? It's great!" Dave said, around a mouthful of fries, "I always wondered what the burgers in The Max tasted like, when I came here, I didn't have to wonder anymore." Kurt was baffled by the absolute happiness that seemed to flood Dave's face.

"I am surprised you watched Saved by the Bell, classic I suppose...and I'm sorry, maybe I'll go order a salad or..."

"No way! You can't take that back, no-one _ever _takes back one of Tony's burgers!" Dave looked honestly appalled at the thought, so just for him, Kurt weighed the options, was this greasy burger really worth making Dave happy, he picked up a few fries, and as that elected a gleeful 'yes' from him, Kurt realized that...yes, maybe putting on a few pounds or feeling a little icky was most definitely worth making Dave Karofsky happy.

* * *

><p>The 'date' seemed to pass easily. Mostly because it was just like those few other times when they'd spend time talking until there was nothing to talk about. If only Dave knew what was resting on this evening...would he try harder? Was he trying harder, anyway? Did he know? Kurt didn't want to spend too much time analyzing anything. One thing he was glad about though, that the Blaine talk had stopped, after the food hit the table, the conversation was forgotten, or at least...pushed aside. Kurt saw Dave's eyes flick over to the menu and his eyes widened in shock.<p>

"You can't _still _be hungry, surely? We only just finished eating."

"Actually Hummel, _you _just finished eating, I finished ages ago." Dave said with a slight grin, picking up the menu, "I'm a growing boy."

"So am I, but that doesn't give cause to eat yourself sick." Dave rolled his eyes at Kurt before picking what he wanted and going up to order it. Somehow, though this evening...this _date _was one of the best ones he'd ever had, and it was just so simple, the banter was still there, and those little butterflies, but it just came with ease. Kurt looked over to Dave would was laughing with Daisy. Maybe he was flirting with her. Who was Kurt to judge? The boy had been coming here longer than he'd known Kurt, but... It was weird, despite Kurt **knowing **someone deep inside that Dave was 100% gay, maybe, _Dave _still wasn't sure. The thought made him sick to his stomach. He was deep in thought when Dave snapped Kurt out of his thoughts.

"I'm having a banana split. You can share..." Dave started, almost shyly, "It has a banana in it so you know..."

"Yes, and it'll be smothered in ice-cream and sauces and nuts."

"Sounds great doesn't it?" Dave grinned. There was a pause, in which Kurt seemed to weigh up what he could do. Maybe he could try to drop in casual conversation about Dave's relationship with Daisy, but despite thinking this, his mouth had other ideas.

"So you and...Daisy was it? Any story there?" Kurt almost hit himself.

"Uh... uh what...like? No! God no! We're friends. Harmless fun." Dave said quickly, looking honestly shocked at the thought, "She's Tony's daughter, known her for years." Kurt nodded slowly, feeling a little stupid, really it wasn't his place to be accusing, or to feel offended by anything Dave should do with his life – after all, very _very _few people knew Dave was...whatever he was, which is why the next question popped out of Kurt's mouth, in a whisper.

"Does she know you're...not that way inclined?" Kurt inwardly cringed, what was it with his mouth today? Dave slowly ate some of his banana split before answering.

"Uh...well, no." Dave said, confused, "But you're one of well...a few, and I don't see any point in telling her, it's not like she needs to know." He finished a little defensively. Kurt hated that he seemed pushy, but really...truthfully, he just wanted to make sure that Dave could be his, and now he looked like a pushy outer that's goal was to get Dave to be wearing rainbow colored socks and going to every gay pride weekend.

"I'm sorry for seemingly slightly..." He paused thinking of a word.

"Nosey?" Dave supplied.

"Yes. I just...I'm curious. I find you interesting, and I like...knowing more about you." He finished lamely.

"S'okay. Bit scared you were gunna jump on the table and scream it out or something." Dave admitted, with a brief smile that showed he didn't take it personally. He glanced at his watch, before mentioning that they should probably head home soon, Kurt agreed hoping that this little mishap didn't cause for an awkward journey home.

* * *

><p>The journey back home was much like the one there, started off quiet and towards getting closer, the conversation was easy, Kurt occasionally glancing at Dave's watch, checking the time – explaining where he had been was easier if he wasn't extremely late. As they got closer, Kurt looked out the window, seeing the familiar sights, he felt a drop in his stomach. He didn't want this night to end, he hadn't come to a decision, or really had time to. He turned to look at Dave again, his eyes were focused on the road, a slight yawn escaped him, Kurt noted that it was quite cute, but kept that to himself.<p>

"Nearly home." Kurt said quietly.

"Yup." Was Dave's easy reply, if only he knew how much was resting on the next few moments between them, maybe he'd have more than a one-syllable word to speak.

"I had a really great time...with you..." Kurt said after a moment.

"Me too. Nice to share that place with someone new." Dave replied, glancing at Kurt with a tiny smile, before turning back to the road. They were drawing closer, and suddenly a panic filled Kurt. What would happen when they got back to the school? Would he just say, 'Hey Dave thanks for a great date that you weren't even aware of, bye!'? Would he hope for a kiss? Should he make the first move? Should he make any move at all. He was stuck in this thoughts that he didn't even realize the car stop until the slow hum of the energy silenced and Dave coughed.

"We're back." He stated obviously.

"Uh, yes we are." He replied, just as obvious. There was a moment where Kurt thought maybe he should make a move to kiss Dave when Dave unbuckled his belt, and got out of the car, ultimately confusing Kurt...wasn't _he _supposed to be doing that? Kurt followed suit, noticing that Dave hadn't moved from the car – he was leaning against it his back to the door, and was just looking at the nights sky, stars shining brightly.

Kurt followed suit leaning next to him, watching his face for a few moments. He looked so interested. There was such a big brain in that head, and Kurt just wanted nothing more than to dissect it for the rest of his life. He turned away and looked at the sky himself, it always scared him to think that the universe was so large, that there was so much more than his own dreams and wants, but as he stood with Dave, he felt almost calmed by that, calmed that he was just like the stars in the sky...one of many that shines in his own way.

"What are we doing?" Dave's soft voice drifted to Kurt, his face still turned to the sky, but his eyes were now shut.

"I...I don't know what you mean?" Kurt replied, but of course he did. He would be stupid not to have known, but really that was all he could manage, he felt a tight constriction in his throat and a terror skip down his whole body – he'd relate it a lot to the way he thought it must feel when a boy gets caught peeking into a girls locker room.

"This felt like a date." Dave stated, but he didn't give time to let Kurt respond, "It was almost like I imagined and I let myself go along with it just so I could have the memory." Kurt frowned at that.

"I..." Kurt started but stopped, his mouth opening and closing in what he assumed would be a very fish-like way. What could he say?

"Look. Kurt, hanging out with you has been great, and uh...you've helped me a lot." Kurt's frown deepened, could Dave actually be breaking up with him? They weren't even together. "I mean, don't get me wrong, if the circumstances were different...but I think it's time I stopped interfering with your life." With that Dave sharply turned to go for the car door.

"I choose you." Kurt said before he could stop himself. There was a half truth in his statement, right there, he did, but overall...was he really willing to give up all things Blaine for a boy that always had that smell of outdoors clinging to him and a shadow in his eyes that both comforted and unnerved Kurt equally?

"What?" Was all Dave could say, "You _choose _me? When was I even a choice?" There was a pause as shock his head in a confused manner, "What?" He repeated. It was his wildest dreams and his hugest nightmares all rolled into one.

"I...I wanted to _hang out_ with you because...I told Blaine about us and he seemed to think that I have feelings for you and I wasn't really sure all that I knew was that I...I needed to know for sure. So...I realized losing you, is quite a scary aspect...And if you told me a few months ago I'd say that I'd call you a liar but now...Now I know more about you, and...I like it. I like you...a lot." He finished with a slow breath out.

When Dave heard the words, words that he'd only ever dreamed of hearing – and boy did he dream – he felt a cold rush over his body. He was thrust into an impossible position. One that he felt he didn't even deserve to be in. The smile that had automatically grew on his face at Kurt's gaspy rant fell and he looked down.

"We can't." He said slowly. He looked up and saw Kurt hurt and confusion. Christ, if only he could understand how much Dave wanted this... He took a moment to wonder how many people had broken Kurt's heart so thoughtlessly, wondered how many people did Kurt think he loved. "Look, if I were to say I didn't want this, then I'd be a huge liar. The biggest. I want you. I do. But I don't deserve you. I'm not good enough for someone like you."

"Of course you are. I know it." Kurt took a step closer to Dave, "I wear my heart on my sleeve and I've let so many people see it and them not truly understand, but...you're different Dave. You're...I look into your eyes," and on cue, Dave look at Kurt and their eyes met, "I look into them, and I can't even begin to explain what I see. The way you look at me." Kurt hated how he sounded, he sounded like he had before so many times, but this time he had the emotion, the truth to back it up.

"We can't." Dave repeated and broke his contact with Kurt's eyes, "I know you find me interesting _now_, but...what about in five months...five months when you can't hold my hand in public or in school I continue to call you 'Hummel' and...and when my parents ask what girl I'm dating and I have to make up some fake girlfriend and you get fed up...because you will. You'll get fed up that you can't be open with me. You'll wanna wear one of my jackets and we'll be creeping around like we're having a sordid affair, and you don't deserve to feel like that, no matter how exciting it would be in the beginning." Dave paused stepping closer to Kurt, placing his hands on his arms, and looking in his eyes again, "Kurt...you deserve someone who'll scream from the highest rooftops how much they'll love you. You deserve someone who'll...sing to you in front of the whole school, just to say he'll miss you." Kurt cringed at that, so Dave knew about Blaine and... "You _have _that person Kurt and you and I both know you'll end up with a broken heart if you and I walk away from this together."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Kurt said, cursing his voice for the lacking the conviction he wished he had, "We...I can't wait. I can."

"You don't deserve to wait for someone like me Kurt. I can't promise you anything, when I should be promising you _everything_." There was a long moment where they stared, Kurt was almost sure that his feelings for Dave, whatever they really were, just double. Before he could respond, Dave's lips descended on his own, for a brief – yet full kiss – before he walked away, getting in his car. Kurt shuddered and stepped away, letting Dave just leave. He wasn't really sure, if all those times when he had a broken heart that he really did, nor was he sure what he was feeling, but as Dave's car reversed and exited the school's parking lot, all Kurt could do was focus on the pain. God...it hurt.

* * *

><p><em>AN: My initial plan was ending the story the next chapter with them running away into the sunset... but reality struck me and I realized that this works out better for the story in the long run. I say there's a few more chapters in this story and I've started writing the next one now...honest. This story isn't even good enough to make you wait this long. Any mistakes are definitely my own, and if I call 'pants' fish instead of ...'pants' then you've every right to slap my British wrist. xx_


	6. Hello, It's Been a While

_A/N: mistakes are my own. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>I May Be Stupid<br>But I'm Not Dumb**

_Chapter Six – Hello, It's Been a While._

Kurt had dealt with his fair share of heartache. He'd dealt with a feeling of dull ache that consumed him for a brief while. He expected that feeling when..._if_ he were to ever break up with Blaine. He didn't, however, expect it when he broke up but not really...with Dave Karofsky. Now, unlike the other heartbreaks like with Finn. He dealt with that by the fact that Finn then became his brother. Whatever was happening now, however, was only a completely different scale. He hadn't seen Dave since then. Summer came and nearly went, and Kurt thought that the feeling that consumed him would lessen, but it hadn't. The more coffee drinking with Blaine, and the chatting idly about musicals, and kissing under the tree in _their _park, the more he felt himself hollow just slightly. The guilt he felt for kissing Dave didn't last at all, in fact, Kurt would say in the dark of the night, alone in his bed, that he didn't feel even slightly guilty. He didn't feel guilty about the date that wasn't a date. He didn't feel guilty when he met up with Blaine the next day, heart hurting ever so slightly, and made up a lie about how he discussed with Dave that he couldn't see him anymore. Friends or otherwise. Blaine smiled sadly, giving a little speech about trusting Kurt and that he didn't have to sever his ties completely with Dave, and though right then Kurt should've at least felt a tinge of guilt, he smiled and said it made no difference to him, and changed the topic swiftly.

When the next week strolled around and Dave Karofsky was nothing but a blur in the hallways before Kurt could even move a step forward, that feeling around Kurt's heart tightened... He didn't realize, with all that Dave said that it would mean they couldn't at least speak. Kurt was always a hopeless romantic, wanting to interpret Dave's words as, 'not now, but in the future' but as time went by and even the blurs of Dave disappeared and Kurt realized that maybe that just wasn't the case. Maybe, just maybe, Dave was avoiding him just so he could move on with his life leaving Kurt and his heart behind.

September rolled in faster than he imagined, and somehow he was grateful. No offense to the perfect Blaine, but some time away from him was much needed, as some time to focus on his last year of High School...maybe even, if possible, he could catch Coach Beiste and ask her about joining the football team... But all this was rather the last thing on his mind. He wanted to see Dave. He _needed _to see Dave. Kurt wasn't ruined, and truthfully, he'd actually rather enjoyed his summer, those rare moments where his mind didn't wander to what could have been., but he wanted to see Dave because he wanted to know how he would respond, if there would be butterflies, or the curiosity or anything.

School looked the same, Jacob Ben Israel walked around the halls interviewing everyone about their summers and plans for senior year, Cheerio's filled the halls with the hope that the new year brought, and...at the end of the corridor in front of Kurt, the football team. Kurt held his breath before scanning the whole team...everyone bar Dave. He sighed to himself. He couldn't believe that Dave would actually go as far as avoiding him and not joining his team. Kurt huffed out a breath frustrated, going to his locker and placing all his books inside. There was a cough to the side of him, behind his locker door, a smile graced his face. He shut the door and turned and smiled.

"Mercedes Jones as I live and breathe." He grinned. "I've missed you like I've missed last seasons styles."

"Boy, I don't know whether that's an insult or a compliment but I've missed you, too!" She smiled pulling him into a hug. "Right we've got fifteen minutes 'til class starts and I want to hear all the dirty details about Team Pretty Boys' summer." She giggled as they walked away from his locker.

"Ah, much of the same pre-summer. Coffee, kissing and watching Blaine sing." He sighed.

"You're acting like you spent the summer in lock up. It sounds like pure _bliss _to me." Mercedes shoulder bumped him.

"Oh pff. It was bliss, it's just occasionally...bliss can get boring." He shrugged, turning the corner, unknowingly heading to the direction of the choir room.

"Ever the drama queen. Boy if I had a man like yours I'd never complain."

"Excuse me Miss Jones but I'm almost positive you're not lacking in the romance department." He said grinning, almost laughing at the light tint of embarrassment that brushed her cheeks. "So tell me, how is Mr Evans?"

"As perfect as you'd expect." She sighed dreamily, before punching Kurt's arm lightly. "Oh shut up, I was perfectly fine listening to your summer stories. But now you've brought it up..." They turned into the choir room, both stopping just in the entrance. In what seemed a heated debate, Dave Karofsky and Will Schuester were talking animatedly in the middle of the room. It was Will that noticed their guests first, double-taking before saying something to Dave, obviously bringing him his attention to Kurt and Mercedes.

"Oh puh-leez say we're not going to be having Karofsky in New Directions, we're not _that _desperate." Mercedes stated with as much sass as ever, if Dave was offended he didn't show it. He smiled tightly making his way to the door that Kurt and Mercedes were standing nearly right in front of.

"I wouldn't dream of making your life **that **good, Beyonce." He stated with a grin. Mercedes looked shocked for a moment, attempting to not smile at the 'Beyonce' comment. "Kurt." Dave nodded when he passed him in greeting, speaking again before Kurt could respond, "Thanks Mr. Shue, I'll uh...see you later."

"Any time, David." Mr Shue smiled, before turning to the two newest people in the room, "Guys, I'm almost sure you've got English first." Just as he finished the bell went. Mercedes muttered something before quickly leaving the room, Kurt looked dazed for a moment.

"Where was his jacket?" He asked Mr. Shue.

"I'm sorry, what?" Came his reply. Kurt pointed behind him.

"Da...Karofsky's letterman...why wasn't he wearing it?" He looked confused.

"Ah, David's decided not to partake in sports for his last year in school. He's no longer on the team."

"But...w-why?"

"I think that's a conversation for yourself and Dave. Now...English?" Will said, a grin as Kurt seemed to be knocked out of his daze. Turning and running from the room.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to pass easily, the news that Dave Karofsky was no longer on the football team seemed to be high on the gossip lists, a slight panic that the team would be back to its old ways pre-Karofsky joining full time two years ago. Of course none of this mattered to Kurt, he hadn't seen Dave at all since the morning. He tried to look for him, too. Going as far as spending a free period in the Library, but to no avail. He walked down the hallway, taking out his phone and ringing his ever reliable boyfriend. The dull 'bring' seemed to go on forever, before the answer message came through. Kurt was almost sure he'd never gotten as far as hearing that before. He sighed, before stopping at his locker. There was a note inside, 'Boy. We're hanging tonight so I can fill you in with all the goss? Text me. M xo.' He smiled, Mercedes could take his mind away from everything, she was perfect like that. He took his phone out again, quickly typing he confirmation to Mercedes before shutting his locker and walking, happily down the halls.<p>

Then he saw him, Dave Karofsky, once again talking with Mr Schuester whilst walking down the halls. He peered slightly and saw that Dave was holding some Spanish books. Interesting. Kurt picked up his step, hoping to catch their attention, speak to Dave, and...that was where the plan ended. It didn't go that way, though, his new leather shoes squeaked in the near empty hallway that both Mr. Schue and Dave look away from their conversation to Kurt coming towards them – God he hoped he looked nonchalant. Mr Schue smiled at Kurt, said something to Dave and walked away, slightly whistling to himself. Kurt's eyes followed him for a moment before shooting back to Dave, who was looking almost shyly at him. He took a few steps forward.

"Hello." Dave said nicely, but his eyes flickering towards the near exit showed that the conversation would be brief, whether that was because he didn't want to talk to Kurt or whatever other reason, he didn't know.

"Hi. Uh..." _Come on, Kurt. Man up! _"Spanish, eh?" Kurt mentioned, motioning to the books in Dave's hands. He looked a bit shocked, before nodding.

"Yeah. Languages are...important, I take French, but the more the merrier." He finished with a slight cringe.

"Ah well, si usted necesita cualquier ayuda..." He replied, holding back a smile at Dave's confused and impressed face.

"After that I think I may need to have some help from you." Dave joked. Kurt didn't bother telling him what he said, just smiled.

"You've caused quite the stir quitting football."

"Yeah." Dave started, a sad look passing over his face, "This year is just...important you know?" Dave shrugged.

"But surely it must be hard, giving up something you love..."

"I love sports, sure, but...I love working, more." He said awkwardly, afraid he revealed too much. Kurt smiled, the flutters in his stomach awakening, he couldn't help but find the academic side of Dave very...attractive. Or interesting at least. Yes interesting, not at all attractive.

"That's great."

"Look, I gotta go, I've got to look up some spanish and try and get into it, and stuff." Dave said quickly, walking to halfway to the exit to the side before turning back, "I'll see you."

"Hopefully. And, buena suerte con el espanol." Kurt replied, grinning slightly.

"Uh, gracias." Dave replied, the language flowing easily off his tongue, causing Kurt's mouth to dry slightly, before waving at Dave's retreating back. He turned and walked slightly down the hall before remembering he was supposed to exit the same way as Dave. Turning, his cheeks turning a light red before going backwards, and exiting.

* * *

><p>Mercedes voice, much like her singing voice, had the ability to soothe Kurt at his most desperate times. So many times, at one of Rachel's sleepovers, she'd be talking about something or another – nothing important – and Kurt would feel a sense of contentment wash over him, utterly relaxed. He tried to pay attention as she cooed over her summer, after all he was the one that brought it up, but his mind went into a peaceful place as it usually did with her. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt bad, bad for using her, but he couldn't help it. This way, Mercedes got to talk nonstop about Sam and her new love, and Kurt didn't have to think about Dave and his new...<p>

"...And mom couldn't stop laughing at his impression of some actor and you're not listening." Mercedes said, a slight blush creeping on her cheeks, "I've been blabbing about Sam for ages, and I'm sorry boy, but I wasn't _that _boring..."

"Mercedes, you've the voice of an angel, even when speaking, it's completely not my fault if you soothe me into an inactive state of bliss." Kurt mumbled, leaning on his hand, fluttering his eyelashes sweetly.

"Not that I don't love a compliment off my wonderful Kurt..." She paused, making full well he'd know the change of conversation, "You've been like this all day. Trouble in matching bow-tie paradise?"

"They never match." Kurt answered instantly, "And no...I meant what I said this morning, it was nothing short of perfect, as usual." He sighed before he could stop himself.

"Yes, you are living one hellish life." She said dryly, rolling her eyes, "Seriously what's wrong with perfect? Everyone is trying to be it, and you've got one of the most perfect lives ever, and you're complaining."

"Can't blame a boy for wanting some drama in his life." He replied instantly.

"Boy you had enough drama the last year with Karofsky to last you two lives over. You deserve perfection. Perfection is your reward..." Mercedes carried on then, almost humming about something she read about something in some magazine, but he had completely tuned out. He did the moment she mentioned Dave's name. He was doomed. He knew full well that Dave was handling his life merrily along, not even taking a second thought about Kurt. And whom could blame him? He told Kurt how he felt, and said nothing could happen, and that was that, but it didn't mean Kurt could forget.

"You, Sam, Blaine and I. Breadstix. Double date." Mercedes said excitedly, it was obvious only now a knew idea that popped in her head.

"I don't know..." Kurt really didn't fancy acting – was it acting? - loved up right now with Blaine, part of that was also to do with the fact Blaine hadn't answered two of Kurt's texts.

"Oh come on! I mean, ask Blaine first of course, and I'll ask Sam... I'm meeting him later, and I've no doubt you'll be seeing Mr Wonderful."

"Actually we're not. With it being last year we thought we'd see each other a little less. To focus on school...and anyway Mr Wonderful is being Mr Non Existent at the moment." Of course, Mr Wonderful also didn't know of Kurt's plans to see less of each other.

"Ooh, he giving you the cold shoulder!" Mercedes joked, and if Kurt was in any other mood he'd have smiled, instead he shrugged, not even caring enough to dwell on it.

"Right." Mercedes paused for a moment looking around before starting talking again about Sam. Kurt allowed her to, taking the comfort her voice gave, giving small grunts or 'mhmms' at the right moment.

* * *

><p>Dave didn't remember the last time he found it so hard to read. Ever since he was little it was the one thing he could do that would allow him to escape. Even the back of a shampoo bottle was enough to distract him. But he sat alone in his bedroom, at his desk, growling in frustration as all the Spanish words clumped together. He was only taking Spanish as a pass time thing, a way for him to have a break between Math and English that wasn't so strict, he was glad at first when Mr Schuester agreed to help him, but now as he all but flung his book across the room, he wished that he had said no. He had enough things to worry about, he was put in for some of his SAT's early – the real reason he dropped out of football – but right now all he could focus on was Kurt Hummel. More importantly, Kurt Hummel speaking Spanish.<p>

Dave honestly thought that that right there, was the eighth wonder of the world. The way it came easily to Kurt, like a first language, it was all Dave could do not to jump him there and then. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, a dull throbbing behind them. Maybe revision could be put off, just for tonight. He sighed walking to his bed, falling hard on top of the covers. He wanted to get the beginning of this school year over with, because that would also mean he'd have some of his..._most _of his SATs over with, enough so that the last half of his year could be, relaxed. His mind took him back to Kurt...of course it did. Whenever there wasn't a book pressed firmly in Dave's hand that's all his mind ever went to. It wasn't fair, he knew full well that Kurt and the Warbler were still an item, and here Dave was half drooling over the bilingual beauty. He turned over in bed, pressing down into the covers, ignoring the familiar ache that filled him, and he pressed down a little harder, growling in frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N I'm so sorry, my spanish comes from a man you may know, Mr Google Translate, and _I know _full well, being welsh, that some of the translations coming out of that can be a bit...off, but alas my school didn't teach spanish...sorry! Hope you enjoyed. I'm not really pleased with this chapter, but I needed it for the next chapter...and stuff. I actually have a plan for this story. A real life plan. With sort of plot and everything. (if you couldn't tell I've been totally whinging it so far). I'm totally sorry also, I've no idea how the American school system words as such, I mean, personally in the UK (well Wales at least) SATs used to be little english, maths and science tests you'd do before going to High School. I know enough that it's not that as such with America...I don't know if you can take some early or anything, but in my story you can :p...if you have any idea of what other lessons you'd think Dave would be taking, Maths, English (obv. A different one to Kurt now) French and Spanish in his spare time (ha) is what I've got so far (and gym obv.) Also thank you a lot for reading my last chapter, and I'm so sorry this author note is huge! The goggle translates are below in order of how they pop up in the story.**

***if you need any help...  
>*good luck with the spanish...<br>*thank you...**


End file.
